


Bajare al infierno

by Lira_Prunus_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Family Death, Romance, Young Love, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Prunus_Grace/pseuds/Lira_Prunus_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia tenía un peso sobre los hombros que llevar, pero eso estaba bien para ella. Fem-slash. Thalianca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajare al infierno

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Bajar al infierno

Thalia estaba harta de que la muerte pareciera quererla seguir a cada paso. Tenía ganas de buscar la gran cara divina de Thanatos y preguntarle qué mal le había hecho para todo lo que le pasaba, o bien ir con Hera-no le sorprendería si esto fuera estratagema suya-a reclamarle, pero conociéndola, terminaría pateándole la cara a los dioses antes de siquiera poder decir algo; tal y como hacía con el gigante de Talos.

Zoe había roto a llorar, sin embargo Thalia no podía hacer eso. Ella no dejaba que la tristeza la consumiera, ella tenía que liberar todos sus sentimientos en un puro acto de violencia, necesitaba estar en movimiento y sentir su pulso acelerado; necesitaba sentirse viva porque si no caería en el pozo de la melancolía, y sabía que ella no tenía la fuerza para salir de allí una vez hubiera entrado.

Había dejado la cara del armatoste tan deteriorada que bien podría ser chatarra de auto; sentía sus brazos como dos fideos, su garganta rasposa por los gritos de rabia que dio; hacia Hefestos por tener tal autómata resguardando por su estúpida basura, hacia Hades por permitir que se la llevaran, por su padre por no darle la fuerza suficiente para haber derrotado ella sola al pedazo de chatarra que la mato. Maldijo contra los dioses, por dejar que una pobre chica perdiera su vida por estar en medio del fuego cruzado de su guerra.

Parece la menos afectada del grupo, más esto es solo por la superficie. Ella sabe que algo se ha roto, justo como cuando perdió a Jason, a su madre; inclusive junto con su propia inocencia al ver lo horrendo que era el mundo. Se enfoca en seguir en adelante, en moverse y seguir con la misión; solo porque sabe que de otra forma las lágrimas por fin saldrán y jamás dejara de lamentarse.

Porque había querido a esa chica en tan poco tiempo, porque al igual que todos los que fueron cercanos a su corazón, terminaron con un destino espantoso. Porque dentro de ella, se culpaba de su muerte.

Ella lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo; su familia había muerto, ella misma perdió su otra familia al morir y crear la grieta que termino por romperla. Era la maldición de los hijos de Zeus, tarde o temprano, perderás todo lo que aprecias; al principio de esta aventura creyó que había condenado a su amiga-si es que no lo estaba ya-nunca habría podido adivinar que al enamorarse tan velozmente de una chica, también la condenaría.

El tiempo pasa, siguen su curso; está al frente de los dioses, con Artemisa pidiéndole que se una a la caza.

Antes no hubiera forma de que aceptara, pero ahora es tan tentador como Cronos ofreciéndole venganza de los dioses que se llevaron a Bianca. Thalia no desea más muertes, no desea que Annabeth, Percy o Grover sean el objetivo de su senda de cadáveres; la diosa le ofrece un lugar privilegiado, uno donde no solo tendrá poder, puede que ella pare la sombra de muerte que la acecha, que las cazadoras que se vuelvan sus hermanas no serán afectadas por su mala suerte; y es igualmente un lugar donde siempre estará en movimiento, con un nuevo monstruo que atrapar, otros lugares para explorar, un viaje para nunca parar y jamás lamentar.

Thalia carga mucho peso sobre los hombros, demasiadas muertes, demasiados lamentos, demasiado que nunca ha salido de sus pensamientos. Lleva roto el corazón y quebrada el alma, con un lamento que nunca cesara; pero eso está bien para ella por los crímenes que cometió-la muerte de Bianca, el abandonar a su madre-, si la única forma de conservar a Bianca era llevarla de esa forma, como un cadáver tieso sobre su espalda; estaba de acuerdo. Porque por Bianca, rondaría el infierno. 

**Author's Note:**

> No me convenció del todo el final, pero en sí no me siento mal con el fin.   
> Quisiera hacer cosas más profundas, luego de leer un thalianca sencillamente increíble me di cuenta de cuan poco profundos eran algunos escritos, muchos míos. Este es un intento de angust por hacer algo más trágico y menos ligero, no sé si salió bien.   
> Supongo que si bien ahora estoy un poco obsesionada con la pareja, también he visto tanta tragedia con ellas que me es más fácil hacer algo dramático con ellas dos.  
> El título es una frase que me rondaba la mente, como otras veces necesitaba sacarla y que mejor como título; quise incorporarlo al escrito pero quedo como que Thalia rondaría el infierno, espero que se captara la metáfora.   
> Gracias por leer, se despide;  
> Lira.


End file.
